A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. As wireless data rates increase, having a mobile computing device may lessen or eliminate the need to have a separate home digital subscriber line (DSL) or cable modem network connection especially in cases where a subscriber has purchased an unlimited data plan as part of a wireless service subscription.
In addition, having both a home telephone number and a mobile telephone number often may result in missed voice calls such as when an incoming voice call is directed to the mobile number of a subscriber who is at home and not carrying the mobile computing device.
Accordingly, there exists the need for devices and techniques for improving wireless voice and data communications.